Recovery
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: After 'The Firefly', Olivia goes to check on Peter after he is injured in the lab. She also gives Peter her favorite book...putting them on the road to recovery. One-Shot


Recovery

Spoilers: Season 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, Peter would be kissing Olivia by now.

* * *

Peter laid eating his soup finally, it was cold after an hour but his head had quit pounding enough to eat. Walter was in his bedroom/den getting ready for bed so when he heard the quiet footsteps he looked up to see Olivia in the entry way with a pot in her hands.

"I used the key that you gave me for emergencies...I knew Walter was probably asleep and you're..." she walked in as he sat up, placing the bowl down and leaned forward. "Chicken soup again...Walter always makes you that when you're sick."

Peter nodded, "it was my mother's...I mean his wife's recipe, she used to make it for me when I was sick. What's in the pot?"

"My mother's recipe, its a comfort food for me when I'm not reaching for a bottle. I thought I'd make it for you and Walter." She handed him the pot and he took it, opening it to find spaghetti made and ready to eat. "It should give you three days dinner if Walter's endless appetite doesn't devour it first."

Peter chuckled, "it probably will...I'll put it in the fridge regardless. Do you want coffee or tea?"

She stood, "I should go, its late and after today you should sleep."

* * *

"You know he said something to me and I can't figure out what he means, on the rooftop before he shot me. I can't understand if he was talking about Walter or me in the future...because if he's talking about me then I'll actually be around a while."

Olivia said back down, "what did he say?"

"He said 'it must be difficult' and when I asked what he said 'being a father' and as far as I know I don't have any kids." Peter shook his head, "he must be talking about Walter because Walter's having a difficult time with all this."

* * *

Pulling her bag from her lap, Olivia removed a book from it and laid it down. Peter looked at it and she smiled, "my favorite book, you should try reading it."

Peter picked it up as she stood, "Olivia...thank you for trying to work through this, I won't say I understand because there's no way I could but I will say that giving up is exactly what they want."

"I know, why do you think I never gave in...even my subconscious fought when my conscious mind couldn't. Time won't heal all wounds but it'll let them scar enough to see only the faintness in the future. I should go, I'll let Broyles know you want the day off."

Peter chuckled and smiled, "I'd walk you to the door but I honestly think you'd be picking me up off the floor for a third time today."

"I don't mind if the need calls for it but seeing as you're already comfortable I'll just lock up. Do you want me to put the spaghetti in the fridge for you?"

"For once I ask that you do, careful of Walter's laboratory...he's set up some equipment in there and its all over the place."

* * *

Olivia left after placing the spaghetti in the fridge and a quick goodbye, Peter laid back on the couch and picked up the book Olivia had given him.

**The Gods Themselves: A Novel by Isaac Asimov**

He opened the cover and found a piece of paper inside with Olivia's writing.

_Why my favorite book? I never understood why I had a fascination with other worlds like our own till last year...I had seen them as a little girl and although the memories faded I retained the knowledge there were more. _

_It reminds me that even greatness comes at a cost...something that I know all too well. The great agent I am comes with loosing all those around me. Perhaps it'll help you learn something too as you can't get any help from your own book. -Olivia_

Getting halfway through the book, Peter fell asleep and allowed himself to forget the pounding in his head. Somehow the smile Olivia had given him today when she had asked about why his favorite book was his favorite gave him courage they were heading in the right direction, her giving him her favorite was confirmation they were.

* * *

A/N: Thought about this one shot and was like...how does Olivia deal with the aftermath and I thought 'why not make him and Walter dinner but also give Peter her favorite book' so here it is.


End file.
